Lumiere-The Tin Man
File Name – Lumiere Lemaitre Aliases – The Tin Man Identity- The name of the Tin Man is known by many but only those he loves and hates call him Lumiere. Occupation – Archivist, Owner of an amusement park. Augmentation surgeon and oil tycoon. He keeps his hand in a lot of pots and collects what he is owed. He also works for the Prime Minister in the Ministry of Questionable Science, handling Giant Robot Reclaimation. Citizenship- Unknown Legal Status- Many consider him to be a double dealer, he has been charged with weapons trading and extortion. Cleared on all charges .Place of Birth -French Colony, Raised in Texas, 30 years from the moment you meet him Known Relatives –His Partner Gina (chimera) Mini-Cobra, Daughter. Cryss, Adopted daughter. Darius, Son .Martial Status – Widowed Base of Operations – Fort Harmon. Known Allies – Rabbit White, Loyce Wakefield, Ratchet Steam, and James MurphyGroup Affiliation- Airship Ironshark and is conductor of Steamengine View Finder Major Enemies – My allies and any who tries to take a woman what doesnt want to be taken Education- Studied Photography his whole life Height- 5'11" Weight- 180 when human, after the accident 230 for all the metal Eyes – They are small blue augmented camera lenses Hair: Dark Brown and bald up top Distinguishing Features- His left side is Mechanical, his left hand is its own persona named Pointer and can detach. he has a camera in his hat with a metal caple that connects to his bracer on his left arm to show the images. he has a mechanical knee for a left knee with pistons, his chest is metal with the viewfinder logo etched in on the right and a mechaincal heart with protective lens on the left. Powers- Is half clockwork and a literal photographic memory. His left hand can convert to a nail gun and he uses a chainsaw shot gun. His left leg pressurizes so he can kick powerfully. He loves to build weapons for himself and others. He is also in owner ship ot Perfect Shot. a double barrelled long range rifle with and accordian cam scope. Source of Powers – Clockworks and mechanology Abilities- Records visually all he sees with his hat and its available for playback. Weapons- nailgun, chainsaw gun, bladed backpack for defenseParaphernalia – Retractible journal in his chest. Fighting Style – Wild Card with more than a bit of laughter. he and pointer fight "hand in hand" so to speakPrimary Specialty-Keeping a clean record of his experiences Secondary Specialty- Mechanology and business Caste - Brigand Brief Biography Lumiere has been through the ringer on more than one occassion, and its literally cost him an arm and a leg. His primary focus is to record and archive everything he sees. And he is very good at it. He is also rather short tempered and quick to draw one of his numerous weapons. He loves to laugh and have a good time as long as his family is not in any way in danger. He is a bit of a show-off and loves to play count the money. He was once married but the woman betrayed him for power. After selling off his chilredn and wounding him she took her powers out on her self and ended her life. Lumiere has since located his children but only his daughter Cobra was able to return with him...he then adopted a young vampire named Cryss and fell in love with a Chimera named Gina. They are a rag tag family but they make it work. Working for the Ministry of Questionable Science After an odd meeting with the Prime Minister Lumiere landed an internship with the Ministry of Questionable Science in the Giant Robot Reclaimation Department. For the most part he is very happy here but keeps getting tickets for lack of permits when he brings the robots back. Plus he has no permit for Pointer so....you get the picture. He spends a lot of time getting his left half repaired to do all the damage but also spends a good amount of time making new weapons to use on the robots. Category:Citizens